Torn's Mission for Jak
by Mistyfang Shadowclan Cat
Summary: Set In Jak 2. Torn has a very important mission for Jak involving a new ally, a scary accented deputy and a special weapon that might just save them all from the Baron's reign of terror.


Here is my version of a mission I wrote for Jak 2 that I did long ago. I've finally decided to put it onto Fanfiction! Hope you like it. PM me if you want to see the photo of Cressida!

Jak sighed as he walked down the concrete steps to Torn's Underground Hideout. More talking with the cranky Underground leader, who really got on Jak's nerves. But Jak knew they probably got on his as well. Daxter, the orange ottsel, cross between a otter and a weasel, followed behind him, pulling silly faces like he always did.

Jak stared in the badly lit cavern and saw Torn sitting at his desk, same red dreadlocks and angry expression. "Jak, I have a very important mission for you," he said in his rough voice.

Daxter rolled his ottsel eyes. "Really? How crappy is it this time?" he asked, glaring at Torn.

Torn grasped the sides of his desk to stop from having a mental outburst at the small rodent. "The allies of the Slums, the Battalion League, has a very important weapon we need in our war again the Baron!"

Daxter waved his small arms above his head. "Oh! Oh! Is it a magic toilet brush or something!" he yelped, before erupting in bouts of laughter.

Torn let out a fierce growl. "This is serious you moron!" he growled, picking Daxter up by the neck.

Jak sighed, rolling his eyes as Torn put Daxter down and the little ottsel fought to regain his breath. "So who is this ally of yours anyway?"

Torn looked at Jak from the corner of his right eye. "Why do you care? She's none of your business!"

Daxter, with all his breath back, waved a finger in Torn's face. "Oh! Another girl! This one probably isn't worth, Jak!" he snapped, jumping off the table and turning to walk out.

Torn crossed his arms, eyes narrowed threateningly. "She could fire a round better than Jak any day."

Daxter turned around, raising his eyebrows. "Really?"

Jak blinked, seemingly impressed. "Really?"

Torn nodded his red haired head. "Really. Now go to the Pumping station, find the headquarters and talk to the leader. This ones worth the time Jak.

Daxter snorted and rolled his eyes one again.

*Jak makes his way to the pumping station and manoeuvres his way through the complicated layout to the front of the Battalion Headquarters.*

Daxter crossed his little arms as he sat on Jak's shoulder. "Seriously Jak! I bet you _this _woman has more facial hair then me!"

Jak glanced at the little ottsel. "I dunno, Dax. I've never been in this part of the pumping station before. I feel like eyes are watching me. Besides, no one could have more facial hair than you!"

Daxter's mouth dropped open and he snorted. "I bet Torn made all that stuff up so we would go and see some old guard hag!"

Jak glanced around as he heard the clicking of something loading a gun. "Uh, Dax? I don't think an old hag could set these guards up.

Daxter's head swivelled to where Jak was looking. The two both stared at the guards clad in black armour, pointing their guns at them.

Jak swallowed nervously. "Uh oh…," Daxter murmured.

There was the sound of boots clicking on metal and the two turned to see a man wearing the same black armour but without a helmet, black hair, green eyes and a black moustache.

"Time to die intruders!" he yelled, with the hint of an accent.

Daxter gulped. "Now that is definitely not who we are looking for because he is not a woman!"

Suddenly a feminine voice sounded from not very far away. "Arkon! Guns down."

Arkon raised an eyebrow and turned to the shadows of the large black and white metal building that was in no doubt the headquarters. "What? Why?"

"Don't question me!" the same feminine voice snapped.

Arkon sighed melodramatically and he brought his gun down to his side, the other guards doing the same.

Jak and Daxter squinted into the shadows to see a woman with long brown haired, green eyes, black outfit, black boots and a threatening scowl walking towards them.

"You're coming with me!" she snapped as she dragged Jak and Daxter in the HQ with such force that Jak and Daxter were unprepared for it, "You're going to the dungeon!"

Daxter gaped. "Why not just let them shoot us? Huh? Why not?'

The woman was silent, boots clicking on the ground as she pulled the two along.

Jak was grasping his mind for something to say. "Stop! Torn sent us!"

The woman did nothing but merely quickened her pace. She snorted disbelievingly. "Yeah right!"

Jak searched for something else to say. "He wants a special weapon for the fight against the baron!"

Daxter jumped on Jak's head. "Yeah! A magic toilet brush!"

Jak shot the ottsel a death glare and the woman stopped. "I don't have a magic toilet brush, but I do have what Torn is looking for!," she said, turning around, "Arkon!"

Arkon hurried down the hallway, carrying a strange looking stone which the woman takes and gives to Jak. "So, who are you exactly?" she asked, studying them carefully.

"I'm Jak and this is Daxter," he said, gesturing to the small orange ottsel on his shoulder.

"He's an ottsel!" the woman exclaimed, amusement lighting up in her green eyes, indication she wasn't this fierce always.

"Yup. Long story!" Daxter grumbled.

"It probably involves a vat of dark eco," the woman said, glancing sideways to look at Arkon, who shrugged.

Jak blinked meekly at her. "You don't wanna know!"

Daxter nodded his head, shuddering. "So, who are you?" Jak asked the woman.

She glanced at them. "Cressida Harkford. Clearly leader of the Battalion League."

Daxter glanced at her. "Torn said you are a better fighter then Jak."

Cressida smirked at them. "I probably am. I hold the Vulcan Fury gun course record! Any day you can beat it, you'll get a gun upgrade. But not right now. I have three men who work for me. Jinx, Mog and Grim who also work for Krew but everyone hates Krew because he's a big fat ugly slob! Anyway, Jinx and his pals need to blow up something in Deadville. The problem is the metal heads are in larger numbers there now and when they lay the charges I want you to protect them," she explained.

Jak nodded, agreeing to the mission. "So, where are they?"

Three men step from the shadows, two with smirks, one with a frown.

"Hey, hey, Jakey boy! The names Jinx!" the first one said.

"It's Jak, not Jake," Jak said.

"Whatev."

The second man blinked at him. "Yo dog! Mines Grim!"

"Yay," Daxter said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The third one just frowned. "Mog."

Daxter turned to Jak. "Mog seems so friendly," he grumbled.

Jak simply rolled his eyes.

Cressida turned to the boy and ottsel. "I don't want anything bad to happen. These three are critical in our rage against the Baron. The last two great hopes are you and me, Jak," she said, eyes and expression very serious.

"You'd better do well!" Arkon snapped.

Jinx laughed. "Well, lets get crackin' Jaky boy!"

Grim nodded. "Yep! Time to rock and roll!"

Mog just grimaced. "Come on. Lets go."

I hope you liked it. My lame attempt at writing Fanfiction.

Torn: Stop being lame.

Me: You're lame.

Tess: Yo, Mistyfang!

Me: Hey Tess, what's up?

Tess: Not much!

Me: Don't forget to push that little button.

Tess: Or I will kill you!


End file.
